User talk:Slk Mugen
Wait, Ivan Luiz's Joe Grace character is on your roaster, but not my Rotom?! Meh, doesn't matter...*sniffle* :,( Just kidding :P 18:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh in this video you have in you roster but thanks of downloading it hope like my Ki.Amy You must've forgot to add me to your roster... Right? Seriously though, feel free to pick meep140 up soon, I'd recommend it. For your health and the sanity of everyone around you, including yourself. Property of Meep140 03:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) hi Forget 2010 Version yes..I am no longer that is crappy creators, I want to do better creators,So I decided to delete my old videos of YouTubers. Felixmario2011 11:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I've Edited Your Kermit Just to tell ya. I did see Angry Birds characters on your "What you want to see in Mugen" I did see Angry Birds characters on your "What you want to see in Mugen" Hey Slkmugen i saw Angry Birds characters on your "What you want to see in Mugen" List if you still take requests i want to see Pink Bird cause that character is a "NEVER-Made" character btw i go by Big Red -AngryMugenBirds Okay, but probably after Orange Bird (Which BTW, will have 1 special and hyper). The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 02:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You wanted that spriteswap I found right? I can upload it to mediafire if you want me to. 00:28, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 00:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Can you give me the link for Goldfish and SpongePuppet Spongebob? I been looking for some rare characters. Rapthemonkey (talk) 02:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Okay. Links are here: Goldfish SpongePuppets Spongebob Hope that helps. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 03:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Dude. Also, would you like to add any hypers to Spunky or fix some stuff? Rapthemonkey (talk) 03:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Sure. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 12:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to send Spunky to you but it won't let me. Also, I need more rare characters. Spongepuppets Sandy and Squidward and Punch me in the nuts Barney Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 The 2 Links are here: Punch me in the Nuts Barney The other 2 SpongePuppets Characters Hope it helps. I hope you can let your file uploader upload Spunky right one day (Not trying to rush you or be mean or anything). The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 01:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just saw that Spunky was on hold. What's wrong with the sprites or the palette? Rapthemonkey (talk) 04:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 please send me the pac-man ghosts Viniciuspikachu1 (talk) 13:02, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Viniciuspikachu1 To Rapthemonkey: Well, sometimes his sprites dissapear, I am thinking about resizing them to KFM size. To Vinicius: I'll try to find the file I got them from. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 13:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I need more rare characters: JediPolice, Gir Piggy Bank, and evil donald duck. I hope you can fix Spunky. Rapthemonkey (talk) 02:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Links to the three characters are here. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 02:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) WHY do you keep turning garfield back to normal!huh User:6tails6 (talk) May 11, 2013 Well, you keep vandalizing Aperson98's version section. Aperson98's version wasn't made 6 years ago. If you want to add your version (if it does exist), make a new section. This is not to be mean or anything, just some advice to prevent being banned. You don't want to become that one guy who turned Feathers McGraw's page into a non-existant Mighty Dragon page. Toodles The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 03:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me the link for your Gary or are you going to put it in the Gary the snail page? Rapthemonkey (talk) 03:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 I just put on the Gary page. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 12:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) oh crap. oh crap. sorry Suwako Moriya and Raging Demon Technically, all versions of Suwako should have it since it was a move she had in her source game (albeit it was executed differently as its a seeping mist and not a gliding grab). But if we have to get technical, then Mikage's version has it. Personally the Users of Satsui no Hadou category should be strictly those that actually use Satsui no Hadou and not just a list everyone and their grandmother that can pull off a Raging Demon, either that or the category should be renamed "Users of Raging Demon" but thats just me Ricepigeon (talk) 13:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 13:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Dry Bones sprites I noticed you had a Dry bones in the works so i found the spritesheet that KoopaKindom used for his Dry Bones. http://www.spriters-resource.com/resources/sheets/25/27685.png It has all the sprites TheWaluigiking (talk) 03:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I may also edit some of those to make animations (like Crouch attacks and such). The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 04:29, July 28, 2013 (UTC) No worries and good luck with the projectTheWaluigiking (talk) 04:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Danke, Comrade! Thanks for resizing my Princess Twilight picture. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 15:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, sir. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 15:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Bmo and Carrie link hello am Mamaluigi339 this link is to download bmo BMO.RAR carrie CARRIE.RAR Krunk Hey Slk, um did you have Krunk sprites because I want to make him (there's no good toontown characters that's why)? If you have no sprites, I understand. 01:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Well the sprites can be ripped from the version present on here. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 01:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) And I kinda feel awkward because I'm making a Daffy that uses EoH template. You can edit my Daffy. 01:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I am making edits to 2 Daffys (Yours is one, though I will do JayHigh's first) and my own version. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 01:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Patrick Star character's link is dead, and also on other characters. Can you reupload them? Never mind, I got them. [[File:Tanicsignature.PNG]] (talk) 04:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Max download Hey, can give me weegee's max? My friend TheNoahGuy1 is trying to find so can you give the link 06:42, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I uploaded it here: https://www.mediafire.com/?8rafb16wd74p5nh If link doesn't work let me know. 13:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC)The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) Can you also to try to give Jellypus (with the troll face icon) and Stickly Stick? 21:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Here are the links for both: https://www.mediafire.com/?4tcd2ry74wuf2v7 (Jellypus) http://www.mediafire.com/download/hs222p6u03fukbm/stick+stickly.7z (Stick Stickly) Tell me if the links don't work. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 21:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC)